Your love is all I need
by pinkpigeontowa
Summary: Title doesn't really have anything to do with the story but oh well! Basically, M'iji has been living with Haru for a while and at first everything was going fine but in the last few weeks there's been no money coming in. What's Haru hiding?


Your love is all I need

Momiji rolled over in bed and shifted close to Haru's back, burying his nose in the older boy neck and wrapping his arms around his middle, hopping to get warm. The bed was freezing; the whole apartment was bitterly cold as they had failed to pay their bills once again. Momiji had no idea why. When he had first moved in with Haru nearly two years ago the other man had a steady, decent job that paid well… well enough for them to eat warm food and have a heated apartment at least. However over the last couple of months, things had started to go downhill. They could no longer afford to pay the bills and Momiji couldn't remember the last time he had a proper meal. Haru hadn't said anything about losing his job. He still got up for work every morning and came back every evening seemingly empty handed. Momiji had asked his lover about their lack of money a few time but Haru just changed the subject, refusing to let Momiji get a job himself, saying that they would manage and that they were just going through difficult times.

Haru stirred and turned to face Momiji, one hand coming to rest on the small of the teen's back, pulling their bodies closer together, the other coming to run through Momiji's silken blond hair. The said nothing for a while but just held each other as close as possible, trying desperately to get warm. Haru broke the silence first. He sighed, pressed a kiss to his lover's forehead before rolling out of bed to have a cold shower and getting ready for work.

The teen pushed himself into a sitting position, allowing the blankets to pool in his lap and instantly regretted it. The cold air stung him instantly, almost painfully, but woke him up and making it completely impossible for him to go back to sleep, even if he wanted too. Instead he allowed his mind to be lulled by the muffled sound of the water in the bathroom next door and his thoughts flowed back to the day… or night rather, the two of them had first met.

*****

_The blond haired sixteen year old rubbed his freezing hands together, blowing on them in a pathetic attempt to warm them. The fingerless gloves were little help as were his tight jeans, thin shirt and broken zipped jacket that was trying in vain to keep the rest of him warm. It was a cold December night as if to make things worse, as if another night on the streets weren't bad enough, it was starting to snow. It was at times like this Momiji semi-regretted running away from home but as soon as the thought entered his mind, the still healing scars on his back, sides and chest sent a painful stab through his body, reminding him that anything was better than the pain and abuse his parents had put him through. _

_Momiji shivered and pulled his tattered old jacket closer around himself. He tried to ignore his growling stomach by focusing on the patterns the snow was making as it fell from the black sky, light only by the lamp of the street light he was sat under. He knew he should try and get some sleep but that was near impossible on the freezing streets with nothing but the clothes on your back to keep you warm._

_The boy's gaze was torn away from the snow flakes and to the corner of the street nearest him as the sound of footstep, muffled slightly by the snow on the ground, reached his ears. Momiji was used to people passing him, he was sat on one of the main roads of the town, but it was nearing two in the morning and the last person that had pasted him late at night had given his such a beating for being out there, the teen couldn't help but tense up. _

_A man of about twenty rounded the corner and stopped at the sight of Momiji. He tilted his head to the side and regarded the younger male with much interest. Momiji refused to look at the man, but couldn't help glance at him out of the corner of his eyes. He was dressed well, a pair of black jeans, tailor made shoes, a black, knee length coat and a woollen scarf. His face was… perfect. His brown eyes were full of curiosity and his eyebrows furrowed into a frown. His hair was both as black as the night and as white as the snow falling through it and the piercings in both his eyes kinda lost the whole business man touch. The man made towards Momiji and the teen, tightened his hold on his legs, digging his nail painfully into his forearms, dreading the worst. The man stopped beside Momiji and leant against the street lamp the younger male was leant against, staring down at him. Momiji could feel the other's gaze on him but still refused to look up._

"_What are you doing out here?" the man asked, still staring down at the teen. _

"_Sitting," the blond answered simply, still not looking up at the older man._

"_Why? Why out here?"_

"_Got nowhere else to go… otherwise I'd be there believe it or not…"_

_For some reason, Haru suddenly felt responsible for the younger male he had found. He sighed, reached down, slipping a hand under Momiji's arm and hauled him to his feet._

"_Hey! What are you doing?" Momiji asked, trying to break free of the suddenly very handsome man._

"_You're coming home with me," he stated, not releasing his grip on the other male, "I'm not having you freeze to death out here."_

*****

From there Momiji had gone from Haru's sofa, to his bed, to his arms.

Momiji was brought out of his thoughts by Haru reaching across and pressing a kiss to the blonde's forehead.

"I'm off love," Haru whispered, giving the younger male a proper kiss, "I'll see you later ok."

The teen nodded his head, smiling as he watched his lover leave. When he heard the front door close his smile faded and he sighed. He knew Haru was keeping something from him and he didn't know why. At first he thought Haru had lost his job and didn't want to tell him but it had been nearly three months now since they had last had heating and Haru hadn't said anything. Momiji's thoughts were now leading to Haru going off him and having an affair.

Momiji's thoughts were backed up when a letter arrived for Haru later that day. The letter turned out to be a recite from a well known jewellery shop in the high street, a recite for a seventeen hundred pound ring, a ring that Momiji hadn't heard anything about let alone seen. When he saw this something inside Momiji broke. This proved that Haru was seeing someone else, the one and only person Momiji had ever and would ever love was no longer interested in him. He threw the letter down on the low coffee table in the living room and slumped to the sofa, crying silently to himself.

*****

Haru walked into their apartment with a happy smile on his face. Today was the day. Today was the day he'd tell Momiji what he'd been waiting to tell him for the last two months. He pulled off his jacket and hung it up, taking something out of it and placing it in his pocket. His smile grew.

He found his lover in the living room, sat on the sofa hugging himself to keep warm and staring off into space. The older male made his way over to the teen and placed a kiss on the top of his head. To Haru's surprise, Momiji burst into tears.

"Hey…hey what's wrong?" Haru asked kindly, dropping to his knees before his lover. Momiji tried to pull away from the other man but Haru took hold of him by the shoulders. "M'iji what's the matter?"

"Just tell me Haru please?!" Momiji sobbed, close to hysterical now, "I don't want to be lied to anymore!"

"What?" Haru asked, utterly confused, "M'iji what are you talking about? Tell you what?"

"THAT YOU'RE HAVING AN AFFAIR!!!" The younger male screamed.

There was silence. Haru was in shock at what Momiji had said. 'How the hell had he come to that conclusion?'

"M'iji… what on earth make you think I'm having an affair?"

Momiji pointed towards the table where a letter lay open. Haru turned, picked it up and read, understanding filling him as he did. He smiled softly, a hand releasing Momiji to rub the bridge of his nose.

"Who is she?" the teen asked, a lot calmer now, "How can you afford to buy some whore a ring but not pay the bills?"

Haru chuckled and the anger built back up in Momiji. He tried to dive at the older man, to hit him, to hurt him in some way but Haru grabbed both of his hands and pinned them to the sofa, either side of his head. Their faces were only a few inches apart and Momiji couldn't understand why the other male's eyes were still full of love and passion.

"M'iji," Haru whispered, still smiling, "There is no one else, there never will be anyone else. Only you. I love you with all of my heart; I could never cheat on you!"

Momiji's confusion grew. "T-Then… the ring?"

Haru sighed and released Momiji. He sat back on his heels and looked at the floor. "I was going to do this in a more romantic way but seeing as I'm down here…" Haru pulled a silk box out of his pocket and open it to Momiji. The younger male's eyes widened. Inside was the most beautiful ring he had ever seen. Simple, but made of the finest, most expensive gold, costing at least two months heating, water and electricity. On the inside he could see the words "I love you" had been engraved. His tear filled eyes met Haru's smiling ones as he began to shake.

"M'iji," Haru whispered softly, "I love you… no… I worship you. I want to be with you forever. I want to make you happy in any way I can. I'd give my life for you if that was your wish. M'iji, do this one thing for you and I promise to do anything for you. M'iji, love, marry me."

It was Momiji's turn to be shocked. He stared, open mouthed at the man before him, doing the one thing M'iji had dreamt he'd do for so long. A smile broke out on his face, so big he thought the bottom half of his jaw would fall off. He dived at Haru, forcing the older man onto the floor on his back and straddling his waist. He threw his arms around his lover's neck and cried happily into his shoulder.

"Yes! Yes Haru! Yes! Yes! Yes!"


End file.
